


Do What You Normally Do

by insaneFanatic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneFanatic/pseuds/insaneFanatic





	Do What You Normally Do

He doesn't know who he hates more, himself or Sollux. He saw them, exchanging saliva in the most disgusting way. He reached for his wand but then grimaced and turned away, rushing to the transport chamber so he could go back to his respite block and sulk like the pathetic grub he is. He disgusts his own lusus more than he disgusts Vantas. It's shameful. It isn't scratched into his scrolls that royal seadwellers are meant to sulk and be angry at themselves for not being what the other wanted. It was supposed to be the other way around. Sollux kissed Feferi and he couldn't stop them. The single silhouette resting on a pile of those bothersome horns, filthy hands entwined with lovely ones. Eridan vomited at the image when he finally got to his place of settlement, purple chunks and acid reflecting his teared-up face back at him. He went to his respite block, leaving the bile behind.

The slumping Aquarius teared away the tight scarf wrapped around his neck. He could finally breathe. Eridan continued stripping peeling away his garments carelessly and flinging them. He felt numb and apathetic. He just didn't care anymore. He's done. He's also naked. Does he care? Nope. And he's not going to because his chances are ruined. He began to stroll towards his recuperacoon, planning to go to sleep for a very long time. But then he saw it. That familiar yellow symbol on pitch black, wrinkled on the floor. He suddenly rejoiced as he hastened towards the discarded shirt.

I remember, Eridan thought to himself. He wanted me.

He picked up the piece of clothing and practically suffocated himself with it, breathing in deeply. He let out trembling breaths and kept breathing in the scent of his kismesis. Burning and honey and electricity wafted into his nostrils, almost feeling the crackles of Sollux's anger against his skin. He let out a muffled moaned and just stood there, his eyes rolling back into his head and his bulge stiffening.

One of Eridan's hands went to his abdomen, his claws digging into his rough skin and scratching down, blood seeping out of the fresh newborn (future) scars. He groaned into the shirt and licked it. He could taste the sweat and wires and plastic that Sollux was constantly bathing in. Making codes and typing, his fingers never stopping, connecting things and disconnecting, the hard work and the perspiration all rolled up into one shirt. It was all too much, but obviously not enough. His hand pulled away from his bloody skin and went to his fully erect bulge. He took a deep breath and squeezed the shaft. He hasn't been touched in so long. It drove him crazy. Almost to the point of no return.

But he still kept at it, for such a long time. Just rubbing furiously at his bulge and crying and whimpering, needing Sollux so much. Not just for hate, but for his love also. But he's been forgotten, and Eridan just couldn't handle it. But he's still holding on and not letting go and-- fuck it feels so good.

Eridan murmured frantically, "Sol, Sol, Sol, Sol, Sol..." Becoming more wanton and needy and finally tore through Sollux's shirt with his teeth and released himself all over his spotless floor. The floor was so clean, so innocent, the floor didn't do anything wrong. The floor was taken advantage of. Much like Eridan, only, the floor couldn't sulk or whine or be a pathetic piece of shit for days on end.

The royal troll dropped to his knees and sobbed into Sollux's garment. He was filthy. He got off on Feferi stealing his lover and using him, treating him like a piece of property. Then again, Eridan would've done the same thing.


End file.
